


The One You've Been Waiting For

by Bam4Me



Series: Here Be Dragons [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the cuddles, Asexual!Charlie, Asexual!Harry, But I will be filling in that gap soon enough, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, D/s, Dom!Charlie, Harry is 21, Harry works in the dragon sanctuary, Kind of a choppy start, M/M, Nestling!Harry, Platonic Cuddling, PoC Harry, SO MANY SNUGGLES, Scent Marking, Sequel, Sleepy Cuddles, Tamer!Charlie, This is set about three years after the second fic, but i tried, cute fluff, non-sexual pet play, nuzzling, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was adorable. It was dangerous how adorable he was. Charlie was gonna die from all the adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One You've Been Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com
> 
> ...the tags pretty much say it all.

The first time -in several years, no less- that Harry actually had to go somewhere without someone in his family -because the Weasley’s and Hermione were his  _ family _ \- it was unavoidable.

 

“I hope you know, I hate this.”

 

Charlie grinned. He was packing up Harry’s suitcase for him, since Harry was chronically incapable of doing things neatly. Charlie had a new love for his own mother, now knowing what it’s like to be  _ constantly _ cleaning up someone else’s mess and still love them more than anything in the world. “I know you do, pet, keep pouting about it, I’m sure it will help.”

 

Harry pouted harder, though, he’d probably call it a scowl. Sweetheart was nuzzled up against his neck watching her boys with amusement. Ground dwellers were so amusing.

 

Harry was being sent down the the Greek Islands, along the coast, to help deal with some salt water dragons who were having issues. Harry’s been working with the sanctuary for about three years now full time, and he’s only just turned twenty-one.

 

And yet, this is the first time he’s had to be alone since the beginning of the war… and even then, he had someone other than Sweetheart with him. As much as he loved his dragon, the fact that she wasn’t actually real, made it so he couldn’t actually communicate with him. It was sad, but understandable.

 

Harry bit his lower lip before moving back to petting the little thing when she moved down into his hands, looking up at him before leaning up to nuzzle his face. She might not be able to speak to him, but she knew how to cheer him up. Harry smiled, leaning in to nuzzle at her. Charlie came over, sitting next to him on the bed. “I know you don’t like being alone, pet, but they really do need you there, and I have things to do here. As soon as I get a chance, I’ll be down there with you. Besides, I can still floo and talk to you. Besides, I’ve worked down there before, the people there are all amazing, you shouldn’t have any issues.”

 

Harry sighed, leaning into Charlie’s side. “Fine.”

 

Charlie nodded, leaning in to kiss Harry’s head through those perfect untamable curls he had. “Good boy. Chin up, it won’t be that long.”

 

“Kay.”

 

***

 

Charlie was wrong. This was long, and boring, and he hated it.

 

He’s only just gotten out to the place that they having him staying in. It was so bright. All the buildings were white, and that with the sunlight, made it bright.

 

He fumbled around in his bag for a second, which Sweetheart poked her head out of, and immediately moved to climb up onto Harry’s shoulder, happy to be out of the stuffy bag. Harry pulled out of set of aviators that Charlie had been smart enough to pack for him, and shoved them on his face.

 

It was hot too, but he could handle the heat, it was the sunlight that gave him a headache. He was wearing all white though, a hell of a contrast with his own dark skin colour, but it didn’t absorb the heat… oh, that’s probably why every fucking building in this town was white.

 

He shook his head, ignoring the sound of happy dragon stretches on his shoulder while he got the key out for the apartment door.

 

A jogger looked in his direction, before nearly tripping over a lawn chair in her way -damn this city, with everything set way too close- when she did a double take after seeing Sweetheart.

 

“Holy shit, is that real?”

 

Harry felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest, before he realized that the Greek Islands were a fully integrated, magical-muggle community. Most people could be found either doing magic or asking if anyone with magic could lend them some assistance if needed, on a daily basis, but Harry hadn’t grown up in a magical community, much less an integrated one, he was still adjusting to this one.

 

Of course, he’s only been here half an hour.

 

Harry stuttered over a reply, wanting so badly to say that Sweetheart was as real as it gets, but also hating to lie to someone he didn’t even know. She looked so excited though, like she honestly didn’t care what the answer was, just that she got to see a  _ dragon _ that morning. Harry shook his head. “No. She’s a conjuration, but I’ve had her about seven years now.”

 

The girl’s eyes lit up. “That’s amazing. My cousin said he found a way to stabilize conjurations and make them real, but he never showed me, so I’m not sure I believe it. I think he was drunk when he said it. Either way, she’s a beaut, I love her colouring, it’s so realistic. You rarely find conjurations that aren’t obvious. Of course, my mama once conjured up a rainbow coloured turtle when she needed to entertain my nephew, so I don’t know why anyone would  _ want _ them to look realistic anyways, but she does, she really does.”

 

Harry couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face. Sweetheart was preening under the attention, letting the excitable humaniod girl. His girl was ridiculous when it came to any sort of pretty humaniod paying attention to her. “Well, she was actually based off the real thing, Hungarian Horntail. I assume they scanned the original to make a perfect copy. How’d you catch that so fast?”

 

She grinned, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. “Werewolf. We have fast eyes than most. I’m Ari Skavintisi, my mama is the alpha wolf of the town.”

 

Harry nodded, his uncle was a werewolf, and while he didn’t have a very big pack of his own, Harry was quite used to werewolf politics by now. “So, she’s who I would go to if I’m having an issue with the magical community?”

 

Ari nodded, eyes big, before turning them towards Harry instead. She had such dark brown eyes, and hair to match it. “Yes. She’s currently working on a water dragon related issue right now, though. It seems slightly urgent. Of course, the specialist they called in isn’t coming in till later, so I don’t know how long it’s going to take.”

 

Harry cringed a little, “Uh, actually… I believe that specialist, is, uh… me.”

 

Ari looked him up and down for a second. She was nearly bigger than he was, and it made him feel stupidly small and scrawny for once. He never felt stupid about being small when it was Charlie giving him that look, and Charlie had a  _ lot _ more muscle and height on him than she did. “What? You can’t be any older than twenty, though.”

 

Harry shrugged, “Twenty-one, as of this summer.”

 

Ari snorted, before shrugging herself. “Alright. Did you want to stay here and wait for someone to send for you, or I could show you down to the docks right now?”

 

Harry looked down at his bag and then the key still sitting in his hand. “Just give me a second to drop my bag off and I’ll be back out.”

 

“Alright.”

 

***

 

Ari was… awesome.

 

“So… this thing, like… you can  _ talk _ to people, on the other side of the world, and it’s  _ not _ a phone?”

 

Ari gave Harry the most horrified look ever. They were sitting at a waterfront restaurant in front of the docks. Ari’s uncle ran it, and Ari worked there during the weekends. It was close to where Harry was working for the time being, so he’d come over to take his lunch break there while Ari finished writing an essay for her college classes. “Are you serious right now? You’ve  _ never _ seen a computer before?”

 

Harry shook his head, one hand scratching at the sensitive scales on the back of Sweetheart’s neck while she decimated a strawberry that was bigger than her head. “No, wizards in Britain tend to be kind of against technology, to be honest.”

 

“That’s so backwards.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

***

 

Harry didn’t really know what he was doing here. One minute he’d been planning what he was going to do with Charlie on his day off when he came to visit, and the next he was being frantically asked to go with Ari across the bay where her friend was apparently having a brunch with a group of friends that she didn’t want to be alone with. Of course, it wasn’t that she didn’t trusted them, but Harry understood the anxiety of new friends, and agreed to go with her.

 

Which is where Harry was now, silently glaring at her from across the table while she pretended to ignore him, because she had neglected to tell him that this was actually a  _ munch _ , not a  _ brunch _ . See, if you know the meaning of munch, you would know there is a distinct difference between the two. Not that he was angry about that, he still would have said yes, but that would have been good information to know.

 

“So, Harry… you’re that one… guy from Britain, right? That one guy with the scar, who murdered someone as a baby, right?”

 

There was a slightly tipsy woman sitting two seats down from him, well into her second bloody mary, and mostly slumped back against her seat. Harry  _ wanted _ to be annoyed with her question, but he couldn’t help but let out a loud snort at the bad description, nearly inhaling his iced tea before setting the glass back down so he could continue snickering to himself. “Uh, you know what, yeah. Natural blooded killer, that’s me.”

 

She grinned at him, not quite drunk enough not to hear the sarcasm in his voice. Harry decided he liked her. “I knew it. You seem like the kind of boy that you need to keep an eye on.”

 

“You know, he is.” Harry sat up sharply, turning around in his seat like most of the others at the table, distracted from their own conversations at the new person coming up to the table. Charlie nodded to a few of them, as if he knew them, likely, since he’d apparently worked here before once or twice, and came up behind Harry’s chair. Sweetheart had flown over to greet him as soon as she’d heard his voice, chattering away to her master while he gently pet along her spine and nodded along to her nonsensical words. “Can’t leave him alone for a minute, or he starts taking up with a bunch of degenerates like you guys. You’re going to corrupt my pet if you keep that up.”

 

Harry moved so he was on his knees leaning against the back of the chair so Charlie could lean down towards him, cupping his face in both hands before resting their foreheads together, silently greeting each other from having been apart for so long. Harry sighed, nuzzling against him, eyelids fluttering a little. “What are you doing here?”

 

Charlie grinned, “I got off early, couldn’t find you, so I asked Alpha Tiafen where you were, she said you’d gone across the bay for the day with her daughter.”

 

Charlie seemed to know enough people here that no one protested him taking the empty seat in between Harry and the tipsy woman at the table. Charlie never broke contact with Harry though, and when he was sitting down, he bodily pulled Harry over to the edge of the chair so he could keep nuzzling at Harry’s neck.

 

Harry was finding, that a lot of creatures other than humans could easily use scent to tell the difference between people, and dragons were on that list, so Harry and Charlie were rather used to scenting each other so the dragons would recognize them as a bonded pair. They weren’t exactly bonded yet, but no matter how innocent their relationship was right now, they both knew they were pretty much it for each other.

 

Harry had missed being pulled against Charlie’s side so the bigger man could scent and cuddle him to his heart’s content. It was nice.

 

“That’s just like you, Charlie. Why do you always have to steal the cute ones?”

 

Charlie looked up at a woman with short silver hair, who looked like her ears were about 90% piercings, which was actually a little distracting for Harry, because the shiney was nice, and he couldn’t stop looking. Actually, maybe wants some piercings too… but in gold. He thinks gold is more his colour. Charlie grinned at him though, finally sitting up against the back of the chair. “Probably because magnets don’t stick to my head when I walk past them.”

 

The older woman gave him a wide grin, and Harry had the odd feeling that Charlie felt more in place in this group than he did. He didn’t care though, he was just glad that Charlie was back, because Harry was in some serious need of cuddles.

 

“I didn’t know you were taken, damn.”

 

Charlie seemed to have a shit eating grin on his face, that people would be so upset that Harry wasn’t available. He was quite smug and happy for the rest of the morning they spent over there.

 

***

 

Harry always knew that Charlie had…  _ different _ interests. Hell, Harry had them too. They weren’t exactly normal for asexual people as far as wants and needs in a relationship goes. They still slept in different rooms most of the time, and neither of them really felt the absence while the other wasn’t there, and they much prefered snuggling to any type of kissing for the most part.

 

Harry also knew that Charlie had always had an interest in the fact that he was bigger than Harry was; that he could easily manipulate him physically, and Harry couldn’t deny, that interested him just as much. He also knew that Charlie would probably like the idea of putting Harry on a leash, since he always joked about it when Harry was running around at the sanctuary without him. Harry didn’t think he’d protest that either.

 

But, it was seeing that he knew most everyone at the munch he’d shown up at, that made Harry realize that he was most likely, quite serious, about the things he joked about with Harry.

 

Harry was more than happy to take him seriously, and was quite eager to try.

 

Harry was finally back in the sanctuary after many promises to come back to visit the people down in the Islands again, but he had missed his home, and quite obviously, more than a few of the dragons -who had been eagerly waiting at the french doors leading out the kitchen to the back yard- had missed him as well.

 

He was curled up in a little ball Charlie’s bed when the man came in to go to sleep, making him pause to look at Harry for a few seconds before smiling. He came over, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek before standing up again, “What’s up, pet? You miss me?”

 

Harry nodded, letting out a quiet yawn as Charlie moved around, turning off the lights and getting into the bed on the other side. Harry reached out with grabby hands, making the man chuckle and pull him into his side, snuggling against him. “Wanted cuddles.”

 

“Well, I’m always happy to deliver.”

 

“Good.”

 

***

 

“What kind of sub do you think I am?”

 

Charlie snorted. Harry was getting way into this, and it was so adorable. He loves it. “Um… a cute one.”

 

Harry grinned, moving to bury his face in the couch cushions. He and Charlie were sitting in a study that Charlie had taken over, while the older of the two did paperwork for the day. Harry was laying down on the couch, and Charlie assumed that he’d probably fall asleep there soon.

 

Harry peaked out a little and found Charlie grinning at him, amused. “No really. You gotta help me. I don’t know as much as you do about this.”

 

Charlie got off the desk chair and came to box Harry into the back of the couch, laying down next to him. Charlie being so much bigger than Harry was kept him locked in place, in a way that made Charlie feel in charge, and Harry feel protected. They quite liked it this way.

 

He leaned in, nuzzling at him in a familiar way. Sweetheart was nestled between them, cuddling into Harry’s neck. “You know, I became a dragon tamer for a reason.”

 

Harry’s eyes went wide, and his cheeks heated up a little at the thought. “So, you want a big bad dragon to control?”

 

Charlie gave him a little smirk, “Well, I didn’t exactly specialize in  _ big _ dragons, now did I?”

 

Harry’s mouth fell into a little ‘o’, and his cheeks started heating up more. He whined a little at the thought, and buried his face in Charlie’s chest, deciding not to come out till Charlie stopped teasing him about it. He ended up taking a nap there after a little bit.

 

***

 

Harry was the most ferocious dragon baby ever. He was sure of it.

 

Charlie was entirely sure that he might literally die of how fucking cute he was.

 

“Harry, no biting, you know that’s bad.”

 

Harry was testing boundaries with him, and that’s to be expected with a new sub. He was checking to see where his limits were, and what his punishments would be. Of course, he was only a nestling in terms of age, and so Charlie was quite content to treat him like any of the other baby dragons.

 

See, you needed to be stern with adult dragons, because they were huge, and could easily hurt someone, but you needed to be soft with the babies, because they were so small and didn’t know much about what was going on around them, they needed a firm hand, but a longer leash than an adult, since they couldn’t go that far anyways.

 

But still, biting is a no-no, even if the way that Harry was chewing on Charlie’s fingers was literally the cutest thing he’s ever seen in his life. Harry needs to understand that biting is a no-no.

 

Harry stopped though, looking contrite at the scolding, upset that he might be in trouble.

 

Charlie sighed and leaning in to nuzzle at him, cooing softly about how good he was. It made Harry feel better.

 

***

 

Charlie was hesitant about any sort of small confinement, because of how Harry grew up -mainly, the fact that his relatives made him sleep in a fucking cupboard for the first half of his life- but Harry was adamant that small spaces didn’t freak him out. Well, that made sense since Harry had had to live in a small space for so long, but he was still dubious about it being okay to put him in a cage while in vulnerable headspace without him thinking back on that time and feeling bad about it.

 

But, Harry had said, that the idea of him being in a cage while doing this, would most likely  _ replace _ memories, instead of bringing bad ones up. Charlie had hesitantly approved of the idea.

 

But, of course, Charlie was a soft Dom, and didn’t like the idea of putting Harry in a cage without it being a timeout sort of thing.

 

Of course, when you have a new sub who is testing boundaries, timeout is bound to happen.

 

Harry pouted up at him through the bars of the cage, arms crossed defiantly. “Harry, pet, you  _ know _ you’ll get to come out when you’re done being a grump. When you come back out you can go right back to playing.”

 

Harry whined a little, way too deep in headspace for icky things like  _ words _ and  _ not getting his way _ . He was upset, why couldn’t Charlie see that?

 

Charlie sat down outside of the cage, a small smile on his face while he got ready to wait Harry out. He had a half hour limit on cage time. If you didn’t feel better after that, it’s best to let them out anyways, lest they make themselves sick with worry.

 

Harry pouted at him for about ten minutes before slumping down, simply looking bored and tired by now. Charlie thinks it’s time for a nap now. They could both use the snuggles.

 

***

 

See, the thing about being a baby dragon -which Harry did very well at- was that dragon’s were very easily taken by gold and shiny objects.

 

He seems to have made a pile of shiny found objects in his bedroom.

 

If you’ve lost something? Go check Harry’s room. Most likely, it’s there.

 

Harry’s room seems a little transformed.

 

His bed is wedged into a corner unlike before, and the amount of pillows and blankets piled on top of it was slightly alarming. Harry said that baby dragons need proper nests. That’s why they call them nestlings, duh.

 

That remark had landed him a bop on the nose, because you’re not supposed to sass.

 

Dom’s ruined all the fun ever with their stupid  _ rules _ . Ugh.

 

Luckily, the punishment for sassing was anything between a -light, always light, never hurting- smack to the head to a spank on the butt. You could punish a nestling, but Charlie would  _ never _ hurt one, especially not his sweet little one. 

 

“Harry, pet, where are my keys?”

 

He came into Harry’s room, where the younger man was lazily spread out over his little nest area, reading a book. Sweetheart was nestled into his side, making little cooing noises while he pet her. Harry vaguely waved off to the side of the room that Charlie knew had a crate full of shiny objects there, and rolled his eyes. “Yes, because I keep forgetting, anything shiny automatically belongs to you now.”

 

“Yeah. I’m glad you agree.”

 

Charlie snorted, reaching into the crate and pulling out his keys that had been sitting on top of an old silver mirror, and pocketed them before he could lose them again. “Pet, have you gotten up once today?”

 

Harry lowered the book, honestly thinking about that, “Uh… I’ve eaten and gone to the bathroom, so, yeah, I’ve gotten up.”

 

Charlie came over, sliding onto the blanket pile with his little imp, pulling him over to cuddle into his back. “Not what I meant. You’re a lazy little thing, you know.”

 

Harry looked offended, “Am  _ not _ , I do lottsa stuff.”

 

Charlie nodded, “Of course. I think my favorite thing that you do is when you steal my stuff because it was pretty, or when you invite the dragons in to tear apart the library.”

 

Harry bristled a little, “Nothing got hurt.”

 

“Not true, you had an owie that night.”

 

Harry pouted, “Not that bad.” He cuddled back into Charlie’s chest, deciding to ignore the man entirely until he didn’t feel attacked anymore. Charlie snuggled down into him.

 

***

 

“Harry, I’ve warned you about biting before, you know it’s not good to do.”

 

Harry whined. He was laying down with his head in Charlie’s lap, absently chewing on Charlie’s fingers while he pet him, and Charlie was always telling him no biting for some stupid reason. Didn’t he understand how much fun it was?

 

Charlie gave him a curious look after extracting his hand from his mouth. “Baby, do I need to get you toys to chew on? Maybe you’d like that.”

 

Harry looked curious. He  _ would _ like to gnaw on something without Charlie always ruining his fun like the biggest party pooper ever.

 

He wriggles a little before rolling off the couch and onto his feet again gracefully in a way that Charlie couldn’t quite achieve with his much large size. He was kind of like a cat like this, graceful, and overall, a brat who never listens to boring rules. Why listen to boring rules when you can live by your own? Well, probably because your Dom is a meanie face who put naughty nestlings in time out because he’s mean.

 

But Harry didn’t meow. He prefered growling and cooing noises much like Sweetheart would make towards them. Harry quite liked being in high places too, which was actually not that surprising, since he had always liked going high up on a broom. Harry wandered around the room while Charlie went back to his book again, pausing a few times to poke at something that looked particularly shiny or interesting, before moving on.

 

He knocked a pale matte finish statue off a shelf, the thump of it falling on the carpet making Charlie jump in his seat a little before glaring at him. Harry was grinning though, quite pleased with himself.

 

“Keep that up and you’ll be in time out, little one.”

 

Harry whined a little, and came back to the couch, burrowing in under Charlie’s arm with a whimpering noise. He didn’t like timeout. Timeout meant he was a bad nestling who made bad choices. Charlie cooed at him, pulling him up against his side. “Don’t worry, pet, no timeout if you stay a good boy. Can you do that for me? Can you be my good boy?”

 

Harry nodded with another whimper and Charlie pulled him tight against his side. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com


End file.
